Metal Gear Sonic
by TheBanzaiKitten
Summary: A recreation of the events of Metal Gear Solid 3 with MGS characters replaced with Sonic characters. Read and review.
1. The Opening

Chapter 1 Cast

Sonic- Naked Snake

Knuckles- Major Zero/Tom

Cream- Para-Medic

Blaze- The Boss

CHAPTER I- **THE OPENING**

_After the end of World War II, _

_The world was split into two, East and West_

_This marked the beginning of the era known as the Cold War_

In Soviet airspace, an American gunship is flying. Inside a blue hedgehog, wearing his green uniform, is smoking a cigar right outside of the door. He will be in something called a HALO jump which is free falling until he parachutes down on the ground.

The one overseeing the hedgehog's eventual flight calls to him, "Put out your cigar and get ready."

The hedgehog ignores him and continues to smoke. A voice appears from the radio, "Didn't you hear him, he said put out that cigar and put on your mask."

The cigar was flicked onto the bottom of the gunship and the hedgehog put on his mask and stood on the edge of the gunship. "3...2...1...Spread you wings and fly", the voice says. The hedgehog jumps from the gunship.

_"Jack, I have some good news. The government has finally allowed us to begin the Virtuous Mission", said the red echidna, known as Major Knuckles._

_"Virtual Mission?", asked Jack the blue hedgehog._

_"No, the Virtuous Mission. The future of this unit relies on it" said Knuckles._

_"So, what exactly is this mission?", asked Jack._

_"Well 2 years ago, a renowned Soviet scientist on weapons development, Miles Prower, escaped to the West with help from one of our moles."_

_"Wait, if he's so popular. Then why defect?", asked Jack._

_"Well he became afraid of his own creations. We rescued him and put him in a hospital. A week later, the Cuban Missile Crisis happened.", Major said, "One of the terms to get the Soviets to pull their missiles was to return Miles to them. He was crying to us to save him but we couldn't do anything yet."_

_"So that's why you had us conduct this mission?", the hedgehog said._

_"Exactly", said Knuckles, "Our agents said that he is at an old building in an area called Tselinoyarsk. This is our last chance, Jack. Give it your all."_

_"Will do Major", said Jack._

Jack opened up his parachute when he came close to the ground. His parachute then got stuck on a branch along with the rest of his backpack as he fell to the ground. The branches were in his eyes and he had to push wave his arms to get them out of his way. He then pulled his mask off. He heard a faint ringing sound that was obviously human-made and not natural. He looked down to see his radio. He turned it on and listened.

"Can you hear me? We are in Soviet territory now and it's possible somebody might listen. For now and until the end of this mission, we'll be using codenames to refer to each other. Your codename is Super Sonic. I will be calling you Sonic from now on.", the voice of the Major said.

"Sonic eh?", Sonic said, "So I guess you've heard of my speed? What about you? What should I call you?"

"Um...call me Tom", the newly named Major Tom said, "Sonic, this is a sneaking mission. You must not be seen by the enemy. Understand?"

"Yeah I get it", Sonic said, "But what about my equipment and food?"

"You are completely naked in a sense", Tom said, "It is our unit's procedure that everything aside from what you've been given must be found on site. You have a tranquilizer gun. Use that to hunt for food."

"You've got to be kidding me", Sonic said, "My only weapon is a tranquilizer?"

Tom ignored him and went on, "You can find your knife and gun along with some medical supplies in your backpack."

"Oh yeah", Sonic said, "The backpack was lost on the way down."

"You know where it is?", Tom asked.

"Yeah I can see it", Sonic said, "It's stuck on a branch."

"Well", Tom said, "You understand your mission now. Go get your backpack."

Sonic crept through the wild jungle. He had to crawl underneath a log to get to one area. He saw his backpack in a tree and climbed it, almost slipping halfway up. Then he reached out and grabbed his backpack before slipping and falling to the ground.

"Sonic, you alright?", Tom asked.

"Yeah I'm fine", Sonic said, "A little dizzy though."

"Well here's a list of the things that you'll find in your backpack", Tom said, "Your tranquilizer, your survival knife, some medical supplies, and a fake death pill. The fake death pill puts you in a state of false death. To get out of it just use the revival pill the doctors stuck in your tooth before the mission. Now, survival is the most important in this mission. Do nothing that can make you become spotted by the enemy. Understand?"

"Yeah, I got it", Sonic said nodding his head.

"Oh and you have a support team now", Tom said, "I'll introduce them to you."

"Hey, Sonic, I'm a paramedic", the high sound of a girl's voice was heard.

"Paramedic?", Sonic said with confusion.

"Yeah", she said, "A medic who comes by parachute. My codename is going to be Cream."

"Cream?", Sonic said, "That's an odd name."

"Like Sonic?", she said.

"Touche", he said.

"My frequency is 145.73. Call me if you need any advice on health or any info on the flora and fauna", Cream explained.

"There's one more person on your team", Tom said with a chuckle, "Who needs no introductions."

"Jack is that you?", a voice of another woman on the radio said.

"B...Blaze?", Sonic asked suprised.

"That's right Jack", she said, "Talk to me. Let me hear your voice."

"It has been a long time, Blaze", Sonic said.

"You've lost weight", Blaze said.

"Wow, you can tell by my voice.", Sonic said suprised, "Why did you leave me all of a sudden?"

"I told you before", the legendary soldier said, "I was on a top secret mission."

"But there was so much more for me to learn", Sonic said.

"Listen, Jack.", Blaze began to explain, "There's only so much a soldier can learn. I taught you every technique I know."

"Techniques.", Sonic went on, "But how about how to think like a soldier?"

"I can't teach you that", Blaze began, "That is something that every soldier must learn on his own. Listen, the sides on the battlefield change over time. Yesterday you and someone could've been allies. Then, the next day you are enemies. This is because of politics that change with the times."

"I don't think about the politics", Sonic explained, "I listen to whatever the leader says."

"Do you know what 'loyalty to the end' is Jack?", Blaze said, "It is devoting yourself to your mission and your beliefs."

"Okay", Sonic said, "One more thing, Blaze."

"Yes?", she asked.

"Call me Sonic", he said.

"Oh that's right your codename", Blaze said, "It suits you well. Also, remember that CQC I taught you? That is sure to come in handy."

"CQC. Close quarters combat.", Sonic said, "I will use it as well as I can. And Blaze, it feels good to finally hear your voice again."

"Same here", Blaze said.

Sonic turned off his radio and began practicing his CQC techniques. He jabbed at the air with a strike. With his knife in one hand and his gun in the other, he began his mission.

"Commencing Virtuous Mission", said Sonic.


	2. The Virtuous Mission

Chapter 2 Cast

Tails- Sokolov

Silver- Ocelot

Eggman- Volgin

CHAPTER II- **THE VIRTUOUS MISSION**

Sonic left the grounds from which he had dropped.

He found himself in a swamp of sorts. There were crocodiles everywhere. He heard the pinging sound of his radio. He listened as he went forward.

"Sonic, those are Indian Gavials", Cream said, "They were originally found in India but Russian scientists took them as test subjects. For some reason, they are much more aggressive then normal. Probably from the radiation they were exposed to."

"Thanks for the info, Cream", Sonic said.

"Anytime Sonic", Cream giggled.

He found it hard to go through without alerting a crocodile. There were many of them in the swamp. Once he tripped over the tail of one. Luckily, it was asleep.

In the next area, he took out his binoculars. Through the forest he could see one, no two KGB soldiers dressed in green.

"Major, I've spotted two enemy soldiers", Sonic said.

Tom said, "They're probably just there to guard Prower. Remember that this is a stealth mission. Don't alert them to your presence. Our involvement is a violation of international law. Do not engage them in battle."

"Listen Sonic", Blaze said, "This mission will hinder on your smarts with camoflauge. Try to use the best camoflauge for the environment. That way you can hide in plain sight."

Sonic quickly hid in the grass by a tree trunk as a soldier passed by. He decided to leave this one alone and went forward. He hid behind a tree as another soldier went by. The pollen from the flowers nearby caused him to sneeze.

"Huh?", the soldier said, "What was that noise?"

Sonic waited patiently for the soldier to come near. Then, he snuck behind the soldier and choked him unconcious. He left the soldier and continued.

He found himself at a cliff next to a long bridge connecting both of the cliffs. He used his binoculars and scoped around. He found a hornets' nest above a soldier. He took out his gun and shot it. The soldier noticing the hornets buzzing around became frightened and ran across the bridge. The soldier then lost his footing and fell down the bridge.

Sonic slid down the cliff. There were no more soldiers on his side. This part was easy; making across the bridge, however, is going to be hard. His radio pinged.

"Sonic", Major said, "Try hanging down the bridge. That way the enemy won't see you and you can still advance. Be careful though. When you become too weak, you must come up for a rest. Otherwise, you'll fall into the river and sleep with the fishes."

Sonic did as suggested. He made his way forward along the bridge hanging. At the end, his arms felt weak. He had to come up but an enemy was making his way along the bridge. So he got up right behind the enemy and grabbed him. Then he choked him. Sonic tranquilized the other soldier near the path to the next area. He made his way forward.

"Major", Sonic said, "I've reached the abandoned factory where Miles should be. This whole place his trashed and the security here is pretty tight."

"Prower should be in the northeast section of the factory", Major said, "We need to get him out alive. Do not attempt to talk to him while enemies are after you. Also, Sonic."

"Yeah?", Sonic asked.

"Tell this to Prower", Tom said, "Tell him sorry for being so late."

"Will do", Sonic said.

Security was heavy around the red, broken building. Sonic felt a little tired, so he killed a snake nearby and ate it. With his regained energy he hid in the grass near a tree. He threw one of his gun's magazines a long way away. The enemy nearby heard the noise and went to investigate. Sonic used this opportunity to go further towards Prower. He crawled on his belly very slowly to reach the building itself. The soldiers didn't notice him. He knocked out the two near the room Miles was in and went into the room.

He found a fox kneeling on his two legs near a fireplace. He was burning some papers.

"Uh...", Sonic tried to say, "Miles Prower?"

The startled fox quickly turned around with his hands behind his back as he threw all of his papers into the crackling fire. The fox looked pretty young. Hard to believe he was such a great scientist. He had glasses on which were held on his large ears. He also had his lab coat on.

"Who are you?", Prower said with fear in his voice, "One of Eggman's men?"

"No", Sonic said with a chuckle, "I'm a CIA agent here to bring you back to the West."

"CIA?", Miles asked.

"Yeah", Sonic said, "I was sent by Major Knuckles. He wanted me to tell you, 'Sorry for being so late'."

Miles chuckled a little. "What does it mean?", Sonic asked.

"It means he is a man of his word.", Prower said, "Now, you must help me get out of here before they arrive."

"They?", Sonic asked.

"Colonel Eggman of GRU", Prower said, "You in the West know him as Robotnik."

"Robotnik...", Sonic thought, "Never heard of him."

"He seeks control of the motherland", Miles said, "Ever since the crisis in Cuba, our leader has wanted peaceful coexistance with the West. Despite threats and complaints, he has managed to hold the opposition so far. At least, until the tragedy..."

"The president's assassination.", Sonic said.

"Exactly", Prower said, "He lost his biggest partner when that happened and his power base is rapidly decreasing. Admist this chaos, the GRU colonel, Eggman, decided that he will use this chaos in order to further his plans. He has control over the weapons research facility, the Swallow Design Bureau. Now, he is trying to get his hands on a secret weapon I have been developing. The men outside are there to protect me from Eggman. Please get me out of here before he arrives."

"Leave it to me", Sonic said.

"Your Russian is excellent", Miles said, "How did you learn to speak it?"

"From my mentor", Sonic said with a smile.

"Interesting", Prower said, "America is a scary country."

"Having second thoughts?", Sonic asked.

"No", Miles said, "Let's go."

They left the room that they were in and snuck out. Sonic had his gun and knife at the ready while Prower had both hands up nervously. Sonic noticed a glimpse of green sneak behind one of the half-walls.

"Freeze", an enemy soldier said behind Sonic. Then, all of a sudden, they were surrounded by the KGB.

"So this is the Boss", Sonic heard someone say.

"You", an enemy soldier said, "You're from the Silver Unit of Spetnaz. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Miles Prower", the silver hedgehog said, "My name is Major Silver and don't forget it."

He took out his automatic handgun and shot one of the soldiers in the chest. The others looked scared. Then he turned around shot one. A gun was pointed as his back. He flipped his gun around backward with gunplay and shot the soldier. He proceeded to shoot a couple more. One soldier on the roof of the building tried to take cover but Major Silver ricocheted a bullet off of a metal beam and hit the soldier. Then he looks down and shoots a wriggling soldier.

"Can't say it feels good to kill a comrade", Silver said with a smile, "Even if it is for the GRU."

"Miles take cover", Sonic said.

Major Silver had long silver spines coming from the back of his head. He also had a tuft of white fur off of his chest. He wore a red beret and had a black military outfit. He had behind him a group of similarily clothed soldiers with black masks.

"What's with that stance?", Silver said looking at Sonic's stance with the gun and knife. He began laughing and his men started laughing as well. He took out his gun and tried to shoot Sonic but it jammed. Sonic used this opportunity to grab Silver and throw him onto the ground. Meanwhile, Miles became scared and ran off.

"Major!", one of his soldiers exclaimed.

"Shoot this guy first!", Silver said on the ground. Sonic grabbed one soldier and with his other hand pointed a gun at the other GRUs. He choked the one he had and then punched one soldier while shooting another in the head with a tranquilizer dart. Then, with the last one, he grabbed his arm twisted it around and then threw him on the ground. Silver got his gun and tried to shoot Sonic again but Sonic throws him on the ground again and the ejected bullet rolled away.

"You ejected the first bullet by hand didn't you?", Sonic said, "I know what you were trying to do but trying it out during a battle wasn't very smart. You were just begging to have your gun jam on you. Besides, I think you're not very cut out for an automatic. You twist your elbow to absorb the recoil. That's more of a revolver technique. However, that was some fancy gunplay. You're pretty good."

"Pretty good", Silver said and blanked out.

"Major.", Sonic said on his radio.

"Yeah Sonic?", Major said.

"I've rescued Miles Prower but he ran off because of a few snags we ran into", he said.

"Like what?", Major asked.

"Some GRUs came by to take Miles", Sonic said.

"I see", Major said, "Well go bring Prower back to us. We're counting on you."

"Roger that", Sonic said.

Sonic ran back to the cliffs with the bridge and found Miles looking out towards the distance. Sonic took out his binoculars and looked. He saw a red, serpant-like machine with treads on the bottom.

"Is that what they were making you build?", Sonic asked Miles.

"Yes", he said, "The large snake machine called the Viper. It is able to launch nuclear missiles from any terrain."

"A nuclear-equipped tank that can operate solo", Sonic said with fear in his voice, "Is it finished?"

"Not yet", Miles said, "And it won't be if you can get me out of here."

The walked towards the bridge. It was very misty especially for the time of the day. Sonic saw what looked like a humanoid cat walking across the bridge with two large cases.

"Blaze?", Sonic asked in the mist, "Is that you?"

"Good job Jack", Blaze said. She had two large ears and she was wearing Olive Drab clothing similar to Sonic's.

"What are you doing here?", Sonic asked her.

"Miles comes with me", she said. Then, suddenly, a large swarm of bees flew around Sonic. Behind Prower, a chameleon took Miles and brought him into the helicopter above.

"My unit", Blaze said to the helicopter, "Let us fight together again."

"I have waited long for this day", the chameleon said.

"I am ready to fight again Boss", said a humanoid bee in the helicopter.

"Welcome back Boss", said a large, grey bird.

The entire area became pitch black.

"The shadows have appeared", Blaze said, "Is he here too?" The ghostly image of a black hedgehog appeared behind Blaze for but a second. Then, a large man walked behind Blaze.

"Welcome to my country", the large egg-shaped man said.

"Blaze!", Sonic said, "What's going on here?"

"I'm defecting to the East", she said, "I have these missiles as presents for my new country."

"This can't be happening", Sonic said as his mind tried to piece together what just happened.

"Who is he?", the eggman said, "Another apprentice? Is he coming too?"

"No, he's still just a child", Blaze said, "Too pure for our Chaotix Unit. He still has no emotion to carry into battle."

Sonic aimed his gun at Blaze for a moment but she ran towards him and threw him on the ground. She then picks him up and breaks his arm backwards.

"He's seen my face", Eggman said, "We mustn't let him live."

"You can't come with us", Blaze said to Sonic on the bottom of the bridge. She reached out her hand. Sonic reached back. She then took him and elbowed his ribs. Sonic's hand grabbed her bandana. She threw him over the bridge as he pulled her bandana off. He fell into the water.

"Drift away, my son", Blaze said, "I'm with them now."

Sonic landed on the beach near the river restless and broken in more than one place. He heard his radio beep and it took all of his strength just to answer.

"Sonic! What happened!?", Tom said.

"The boss defected...", Sonic said.

"Listen Sonic, we'll talk about it later", he said, "But for now you just rest while we send a chopper down to rescue you, understand? Good. Now just relax."

Meanwhile, in one of the many helicopters carrying the Viper, Eggman said, "Excellent. Thanks to Blaze and the Chaotix, I have both Miles and the Viper."

Silver, also in the helicopter, noticed a pink haired girl dressed in an army dress.

"Who's she?", Silver asked, "Miles' woman?"

Eggman grabbed her face, "She's quite pretty. I'll take her."

Eggman then went to one of his cases and took out a missile, "We have no more use of Prower's research facility."

"What are you doing?", Silver said as he jumped up and tried to holdback Eggman who was on the edge of the helicopter with the missile.

"I think I'm going to give this toy a try", Eggman said, "However, I'll blame it on our friend, the American defector."

As he squeezed the trigger he said, "Remember the Alamo."

Sonic still restless on the ground saw nearby a huge orange explosion from a nuclear missile. Then, everything went white.


	3. Operation:Chaotic Begins

Chapter 3 Cast

Big- Sigint

Amy- EVA

CHAPTER III- **OPERATION: CHAOTIC BEGINS**

"Flying over Soviet airspace", said the pilot, "Altitude 3000 feet. Approaching designated drone launch point. All systems are a go for drone detachment."

"Sonic, security has gotten tighter since we were last here", a familiar voice said, "We can't get as close to the ground. Because of that we can't risk a HALO jump. Instead we'll be launching you from a drone. This is our last chance, Sonic, show your patriotism."

Sonic had on his Olive Drab uniform again. But something was different. This time he had a bandana over his head. The same one that he took of off Blaze.

_Sonic just woke up. He saw white walls and sheets over him. He was in a hospital room. He heard the door open._

_"So", said Major, "How does it feel to be in one of the most advanced hospitals in the world?"_

_"Hospital?", he said, "Feels more like a prison especially with he suits bombarding me with questions all the time. Apparently, I'm an accomplise to Blaze's defection."_

_"They're just looking for a scapegoat", Major said._

_"So", Sonic began, "They're after you to?"_

_"Well", Major said, "We won't be made national heroes out of this. But, now, Sonic, it's time for our unit to clear its name."_

_"What do you mean?", asked Sonic._

_"The situation has changed", he said, "We still have a chance."_

_"What kind of chance?", asked Sonic._

_"A big one", Major said, "Here have a cigar, it's Cuban."_

_He lit a cigar and gave it to Sonic which he gladly took and began smoking._

_"Yesterday", Major said, "Our president recieved an important call. The president explained that we were not part in the bombing of the Soviets' design bureau and that it was all the fault of Colonel Eggman. However, the Soviets wouldn't believe it, instead, they believe it was us who bombed it and they said that we had to 'prove our innocence'. So we found out the only way to clear our name."_

_"What is it?", asked Sonic._

_"We must eliminate Blaze.", Major said._

_"Eliminate...Blaze...why me?", he asked._

_"Well the higher ups decided you were the best for the job", Major said, "Probably because you were her last apprentice. I know it sounds awful but it is the only way."_

"Are the Russians helping us?", Sonic asked, still lying in the drone.

"They gave us one of their communication satellites so we can talk to each other", Major said, "And they put us in touch with some insiders."

"Insiders?", Sonic asked.

"Yep", Major said, "The two code breakers who defected to the Soviet Union. Their names are PHILIP and AMY. I've been told that PHILIP has made it into Eggman's group."

Then, the jet flipped upside down and the drone popped out like a lego. The drone fell fast. It wasn't for a couple hundreds of feet before it let Sonic out. The drone itself with flying for about a mile while Sonic let his parachute go and he fell to the ground. He stumpled upon the landing and rolled into a ball until a tree broke his fall. He clicked on his radio and called Major.

"This is Sonic", he said, "Do you read?"

"Loud and clear Sonic", Major said, "Glad to see you landed safely."

"So, let's go over your objectives one more time", he continued, "Rescue Miles Prower, find out what happened to the Viper and destroy it, and lastly: eliminate Blaze."

"Blaze...", Sonic said with a sad tone.

"This mission will be called Operation: Chaotic", Major said.

"Because I'll be taking on the Chaotix unit right?", Sonic asked.

"Don't forget Colonel Eggman", Major said.

"I'm not some mercenary!", Sonic exclaimed.

"I know", Major said, "But it was the Soviets' demands."

"Demands?", Sonic asked, "What's it to us if they are threatened by Eggman?"

"If eliminating Eggman helps us avoid a nuclear war", Major said, "Then that's what we'll do. The CIA's priorities are to rescue Prower and destroy the Viper."

"Gotcha, Major Tom", Sonic said.

"Hold on, Sonic", Major said.

"What?", Sonic asked.

"It turns out Tom wasn't the best choice of a codename", Major continued, "When I picked it, I picked the wrong one."

"Wrong one?", Sonic said.

"Yes, in the movie The Great Escape", Major said, "The main characters used three tunnels to escape the Nazis. Their names were Dick, Harry, and Tom. I thought Tom was the one they escaped in but it was actually Harry."

"Doesn't sound like a good name to use", Sonic said, "What should I call you then?"

"Hmm...", Major thought for a moment, "Let's use Knuckles like we've been doing all along."

"Roger that Major Knuckles", Sonic said.

"Oh and Sonic", Knuckles said, "Cream is with us as well."

"Is this her last chance too?", Sonic asked.

"Well", he said, "If we fail she'll have her medical license revoked. And there is someone else here to help you. His name is Big. His frequency is 148.71. He's an expert on weapons."

"Big", Sonic said, "Gotcha."

"Your first priority is to meet PHILIP", Knuckles said, "He should be in the same abandoned factory where you found Prower. When you meet him ask, 'Who died on the ark?' and the answer should be, 'Maria'"

"You've been equipped with a real gun this time, a .45", Knuckle said, "If you fail Sonic, it could mean an all out nuclear war. Proceed with extreme caution."

"Understood", Sonic said, "Commencing Operation: Chaotic."

Sonic clicked off his radio. He looked around. There were no enemies to be seen. He took out his knife and swiped a snake he had found on the ground. The trip made him hungry. So he ate it right there. His radio began to beep again. So he clicked it on.

With a stuffed mouth he said, "Hello?"

"Hey, you must be Sonic", a low, playful sounding voice said.

"Yeah and you are?", Sonic asked the voice.

"I'm Big", the voice said.

"Oh", Sonic said, "You must be the expert on weapons and cutting-edge technology."

"Nope", Big said, "I am THE expert on weapons and cutting-edge technology."

"I see", Sonic chuckled a little.

"Call me if you have any questions involving weapons or other technology", he said.

Sonic clicked off his radio and continued forward. He slid down a hill. This was the same spot he had been in earlier during the Virtuous Mission. The surroundings look so much more different then before. It must have been because it was night. Sonic walked forward with almost no caution and went into the next area. Here was the same large forest with two paths diverged. He noticed the strangest thing.

There was a horse right there in front of him. Horses are known to be European and not in Russia so there was no way this could be wild. It had a saddle as well. He decided to let his guard down for a moment and reached toward the horse to pet it.

"Looks like death wasn't ready for you yet", said the same voice he had heard before he was thrown off the bridge. Sonic quickly took out his gun and knife and did a 180 degree turn.

"Blaze?", Sonic asked her. She had a black cloak on.

"That arm still hurt?", she asked.

"What do you want?", he asked her.

Blaze threw off her cloak to reveal an almost skin tight, metallic, silver suit. She dashed towards Sonic and threw him on the ground with ease. She unarmed him with his gun, destroyed it, and threw it away.

"Go home", she said in a stern tone.

Sonic got up on his feet, though a little wobbily. He then proceeded to try and punch her but she grabbed his arm and flipped him on the ground.

"Go home". she said again, "You can't finish the mission. You aren't even armed."

"Blaze!", Sonic said.

He tried to punch her again but she just flipped him over her arm and onto the ground. He was floored by her superior CQC techniques.

"There's nothing for you here! Got that! Go home", she said, "To your boss. You do not have to prove you are virtuous here."

She took out her machine gun that was oddly shaped. It had two barrels at the end of it, shaped like the symbol for infinity. It was also capable of being held in one hand.

"This isn't America", Blaze said and she fired a load of bulles from the gun. In Sonic's eyes this seemed to happen in slow motion.

"Why'd you defect?", Sonic asked as he squirmed to get back up to the ground.

"I didn't defect", Blaze said, "I am loyal to the end, to my purpose. But what about you? What are you loyal to the end to?"

Sonic couldn't answer.

"See", she said, "You don't even know yet. But someday you'll have to choose. You can't defeat me, Jack. You know me too well. Look at your bandana. If you can't put your past behind you, you won't survive long. I'll kill you if I see you again", she looked towards the distance and pointed, "The border's several miles from here. You should be able to run that far."

She got up on her horse. The horse reared back and charged forward while stomping on Sonic's hand in the process. Sonic quickly ran into the shrubbery and called Major Knuckles.

"Knuckles, I was ambushed by Blaze!", he said.

"What!?", Knuckles asked.

"The drone's been shot to hell and it's in flames", Sonic said.

"That's not good at all", Knuckles said, "Soldiers might come looking for you."

"What was she doing here?", Sonic asked him, "There's got to be a leak somewhere."

"Not possible", Major said, "Colonel Eggman wouldn't know of such information."

"Blaze destroyed my gun as well", Sonic said, "I'm unarmed."

"Sonic, listen to me for a moment", Knuckles said, "I know how you feel. That a legendary hero like Blaze would leave us for the Russians. But that's the truth and if you don't realize that, you'll never be able to beat her."

"Yeah but when it comes to technique I'll never be able to beat her", Sonic said.

"But you have to, Sonic", he said, "She is your objective and enemy..."

"Enemy!?" Sonic exclaimed, "We fought and died together for years and now you tell me she's my enemy?"

"Sonic, we've wasted enough time as it is", Major said, "Now go to the factory and meet PHILIP. Without your gun, you're are going to have to be even more careful. You have no chance of winning in a battle. Don't let them see you."

Sonic hid in the tall grass as a soldier passed by. The soldier noticed the drone shot up in flames and called HQ. A large pack of soldiers began to survey the area. One soldier looked right at Sonic but didn't notice because of Sonic's clever use of camoflauge. Eventually, the area was clear and most of the soldiers left except for the one who noticed the drone. Sonic crawled into the next patch of tall grass as to not alert them again. He crawled still to patch of grass after and noticed a soldier there. He grabbed the soldier from behind and choked him. Sonic then went up the cliff.

Here he was at the bridge. The image of the bridge triggered Sonic's memory of being betrayed and then thrown off by Blaze. There were no soldiers on his side. He looked through his binoculars and zoomed in and saw about two on the other side. Sonic slid down the cliff and began to crawl along the bridge. The wind was harsh and it threw the bridge off balance and Sonic had to cling on the side. It was then that he was hanging. He decided to go along the bridge like that. Sonic got up but one of the enemies noticed him. He stood still because it was so difficult to see in the darkness. The soldier went closer for a better view and that was when Sonic slashed him with his knife. The next guard went on his usual patrol down towards the end of the cliff. Sonic used this to run towards the area with the factory.

The factory was unlike the pinkish red during the day. At night, it had a blood red color. Sonic didn't see any enemies so he tested the area. He walked into the middle path. No alert. He went in the building, no alert. Then he walked in the room adjacent to the one Miles Prower was in. No alert. He went into the room and saw nothing. PHILIP wasn't there and Sonic had no clue or idea of when he would be there. Sonic then left the room and he noticed a blinding light to his right. There was a loud, rumbling sound like a motorcycle. Sonic covered his eyes and noticed the shape of the motorcycle in the blinding light.

"Sorry I'm late", a woman's voice said in the light.

"Turn off the engine", Sonic said quietly, "They'll hear us."

The image of a woman took the keys out of the ignition and the blinding light disappeared.

"Are you the agent they sent?", the woman asked. She had a helmet on so it was impossible to make out her face. She also had a full body, light-tan jumpsuit.

"Are you PHILIP?", Sonic asked.

"PHILIP couldn't be here", she said.

"Okay give me the password", he said, "Who died on the ark?"

"Freeze!", a voice said from behind Sonic. Then, without warning, a group of enemy soldiers surrounded the two.

"Get down!", she commanded Sonic. Sonic laid low on the ground as she took out her handgun. She held it horizantally and shot ever soldier that surrounded them.

"There is your answer", she said. She removed her helmet while approaching Sonic. She was a hedgehog, like Sonic, but she was pink. She had large eyes and long pink spines that went along her back. She then unzipped the top part of her jumpsuit revealing part of her chest. Sonic couldn't help but look.

"My name is AMY", she said.

The two sat on the bed in Prower's old room of the factory.

"What happened to PHILIP?", he asked her.

"Eggman is very suspicious", she said, "He decided PHILIP wasn't the right person."

"And you were a code breaker?", he asked.

"Yep", she said, "Four years ago I defected to the USSR with PHILIP."

Sonic then looked towards her and noticed the gun she was carrying on her hip, still smoking his cigar.

"Mauser...", he said, "The broomhandle."

"Yes", AMY said, "It packs a punch so it's nice to have when riding a bike."

"I got you a gun too", she said, "And unlike mine, it's American made."

She handed to him a similar shaped handgun. Sonic's eyes widened and he threw down and stomped on his cigar.

"A .45", Sonic said, "Almost every part of this gun has been expertly customized. Where'd you find this?"

"I got them from a Western armory", she said as she went towards the table and grabbed another gun and some white clothing.

"Here's a tranquilizer", she said as she handed him the objects, "And a scientist's uniform."

"Scientist?", he asked.

"Yes', she said, "Prower is being held in a lab, still working on the Viper. The security is extremely tight but if you disguise yourself as a scientist you can keep the security off of your back."

"How do I get in?", he asked her.

"The safest way is through the back", she said, "Head north and you'll reach a crevice. Drop into the crevice and you'll be in a cave. Leave the cave and you'll be in a mangrove swamp. Then, Head north on the swamp and you'll reach a warehouse. And just north of the warehouse is the lab."

Sonic's eyes began to grow heavy on him. Amy noticed this.

"You must be tired", she said, "Why don't you get a little rest."

"I'm fine", he said while still feeling his heavy eyes.

"You're too tired", she said, "You can never make it. Now, go to sleep and I'll keep you updated on the radio once you go towards the lab."

"That's it?", he said.

"Why?", she said with a smile, "Are you dissapointed? Okay then. I'll keep watch while you get some rest."

"I'm not sure I can trust you", he said, "I don't think I can trust anybody."

His radio began to beep. He waited for a while before answering.

"She's right", Cream said, "You should get some sleep. It would really help before you make the long journey to the lab. Also, you can recover from wounds naturally when you get sleep. So, Sonic, get some rest. Doctor's orders, Ok?"

"Yeah", Sonic said, "Okay."

Sonic laid back on the wall and closed his eyes...


End file.
